In Her Eyes: The Edge
by Midzst
Summary: Elisa Maza's point of view during 'The Edge'. Elisa is worried that she doesn't have the edge. And what does she think of her new partner? The seventh chapter of her journal.


In Her Eyes: Her Edge

In Her Eyes: The Edge

MidnightzStorm

Author Note: Hello! I think I might be able to get one of these out once a week if I am lucky. Please give me all comments and suggestions. [Daydreamgirl007@yahoo.com][1] I would love to hear from you. 

Thanks to: **Lily** and **CatWalk85**, for all there input on the In Her Eyes series. And thanks to **Morgana Fae**, Demelza Watt, and **Denigoddess2001** for their kind reviews for my story 'A Friendly Game'. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any gargoyles characters they belong to Disney. 

Dear Journal,

I HAVE A PARTNER! Do you believe it? Because I can't! Okay, I'll start at the beginning of it all.

I was so happy today. It was going to be my first day back on the street. Everything had healed, and I felt great! I had brought a present for the clan, a TV. Hudson had been spending time at my apartment to watch the late show. I wish I could have gotten them a big screen, but a medium size was the best my underpaid cop salary could buy. 

I got to the precinct and was trying to open the door with my arms full when a familiar red head held the door for me. He asked if I was worried about missing the late show. I told him that it was gift and that I was stashing it till my shift was over. It was the half-truth it was for a friend and I was going to stash it here. Leeanne a detective in missing people said that Captain Chavez was looking for me. I quickly put away the TV in the janitor closet and walked to her office. 

She told me that she was glad that I was going back on duty and that she wishes to make a change. She was assigning me a partner! She said that she wanted to make sure that I stay on duty, even though I have told the whole precinct that it was an accident. She thought I needed protection. However as she said it wasn't open for discussion. 

All I could think of between the moments of her introducing me to my new partner was please don't make Collins, please don't make it Collins.

My partner was the redhead that I met at the doors of the precinct; his name is Matt Bluestone. He even looks like a detective with his trench coat and suit. He helped the Captain close the Dracon business. As if that was going to make me all of sudden like the idea of him being my partner. He handed the remote from the television, laughed and said that I dropped it. 

I took it, groaned and walked out of the office. This was supposed to be a good day! I have two damn good reasons why I don't want and need a partner. One, the clan; a partner is with most of your duty. I have been visiting them during my breaks; there are only so many lies you can tell. Two, they thought of me, needing a partner is absurd! Captain didn't think I could handle it any more. I mean I know I am still a little weak, but come on I still have my edge. 

Matt followed me, and I realized this isn't his fault. He probably felt awful. I told him no offense, I'm sure he was a great cop, but I don't need a partner and I don't want one. Bluestone told me that he understood, but the problem was that I had a partner and that we should make the best of it. I thought out loud that there must be some sort of conspiracy going on to make my life difficult. Matt said that he wouldn't be surprise. (And that is not the only strange belief my partner has). I told him that I had something to take care of alone, and that I would meet him outside in twenty minutes. And I finally had a chance to see them.

By the time I got to the clocktower, I was in a really bad mood. I couldn't help but to whisper 'You guys better appreciate this'. However then I realized that seeing the clan always made me feel better. I climbed the stairs with the TV in my hand.I found Hudson resting in a recliner that Lexington had found, while Broadway was stirring a pot on a hotplate. Broadway helped me by talking the TV in one hand and pulled me up with the other. I am still amazed by their strength. Then Lexington's radio-controlled car went pass my feet. I threatened to give him a ticket if he didn't slow it down. I asked where Goliath was; Broadway answered the library. Of course, he always is there. 

I walked out to the empty library. I called out to him, finding him sitting on a ladder in the moonlight. It was such a magnificent sight. I asked what he was reading. He answered Dostoevsky, I joked asking who was it by. You should have seen the look on his face. I told him that I was kidding, but I don't think he believed me!

That is when a helicopter went pass the window to the Eyrie building. Goliath looked up at it with lust. I asked him what was wrong; he answered Xanatos. He went on to say that he felt guilty about not being able to protect their home. We seemed over time to become one another's confidante. I tried to cheer him up saying that he gained a library. However it didn't work. He went on saying that this was Xanatos' century, his world. That they were outcasts, and strangers in a strange land. That they had no hope of regaining what is rightfully theirs. I of course agreed with him, I controlled my temper saying it was a lousy deal. And it was! I told Goliath that Xanatos won't stay on the top forever, they never do. What goes around comes around and I wouldn't want his karma.Goliath then said looking at the castle and said 'If only I could make him feel what I feel now.'

After a few moments Goliath took a long sigh and looked at me. And said that we should go to the clan. For a brief moment I was in his arms soaring to the clocktower. Honestly journal there isn't a feeling like that. 

When we got to the clocktower they had already gotten the TV working. Hudson thanked me for the gift, right before we saw Xanatos on the screen. Travis Marshall was at the Museum of Modern Art interviewing him. Xanatos was donating the Eye of Odin whatever that was to the museum. My only thoughts were what were in it for him? He said that it was a great tax write off. This got Goliath really angry, however what I think really ticked him off was "A grand gesture from a man known for grand gestures" which was what Marshall called Xanatos. If he only knew. Goliath stormed out of the room with fury. 

I asked if he was going to be all right to the clan. Hudson said aye, that he just needed time to cool off. I nodded and left saying my goodbyes. 

I met Matt outside and he asked who's car do I want to take. Mine of course. When I showed him the car like all the other guys he drooled. I love my Fairlane; it was a gift from my father when I made detective. He restored it himself as a project. 

I when started out I was trying to make small talk and asked what his interests were. He talked about Illuminati he said that they run everything and even the president works for them. I swear I was humming the X-File theme in just of five minutes talking to him.I told there was something he needed to know about me. I didn't care about UFOs, Loch Ness, or secret societies; the world is strange enough as it is. 

Then the radio called a 10-31 at the Museum of Modern Art, which is a theft in progress. We made our way to the museum; we were the first ones there. Matt quickly jumped out and went into action. I told him to wait for backup, but he didn't listen. I swore I saw Goliath. Matt yelled freeze and shot the creature right before I could stop him.

However the shot bounces off metal. Thank God. I sighed and Matt asked why did I try to stop him. I lied saying that whatever it was could have blown up. First lie of the night, wonderful way to start an honest partnership. He took the lie, and asked what it was. I said I had no clue. 

By the time we got back to the precinct it was too late to talk to the gargoyles. Chavez had a whole portfolio of stuff on gargoyles. Tourist took all the photos, so you couldn't see much. Chavez said there are at least three of these things and they aren't shy about being seen. I took that as a mental note. Matt entered and switched on the television. The news had the security tape of the theft. The thief only took the Eye of Odin. 

Finally at sunset I went to the clocktower and told the clan of the happenings. Brooklyn had a hopefully idea that there could be more gargoyles out there. I told them that I heard Matt's slugs bounce off metal. Goliath suggested the Steel Clan that Xanatos must have made more. Hudson questioned, why would Xanatos give the Eye and just take it back. Goliath answered that he must have some devious plan in mind. He told Hudson and Bronx to stay and guard their home. The trio went with him.

Goliath was angry and when he was angry he acted on instinct and vengeance, not common sense. I ran up the steps and went in front of them, asking where he was going. He said 'To deal with Xanatos'. I told him that it wasn't the best time to go, they weren't very high on the public opinion polls right now. He said no, that he wouldn't hide anymore. 

I rushed outside as quickly as I could. However I heard 'Yo, partner.' I told Matt that this was something I had to handle on my own. He said not with those stainless steel monsters out there. I answered that this was the one time that I didn't need a partner. He said I quote 'Well that's usually the time you need one the most.' True, and we left. I told him in the car that I was going to use that against him in the future. When he asked where we were going. I said the Eyrie building, that I got a lead from somewhere.

I hurried in the building making my way to the elevator, but Burnett stopped me. He blocked my every move that got annoying. He said that Xanatos was in a very important meeting.I said that I was always welcomed before. Burnett answered that things changes and that I didn't have a warrant. This time I walked out slowly. 

Matt said that was spectacularly unsuccessful, which was when I noticed in the sky the gargoyles. I rushed to my car with Matt behind saying that working with me is going to be good aerobics. We finally made it to the building where the gargoyles were having some sort of battle. Travis Marshall and his crew were already there. I asked him what was going on, he answered 'Looks like that urban myth about gargoyles just became urban reality.' 

After a while there were police spotlights out. They got something leaving. Matt had snatched a spectator's binoculars and noticed that they were going south. 

I had to stall. I suggested that we go on the police helicopter. Matt had brought Marshall to get an exclusive. Derek was the one on call that night. I tried so hard to stall, but I couldn't. Thankfully when we reached Liberty Island all that could be seen were robot parts.

The public had been reassured that the gargoyles had only been robots, however who made was under investigation. I told Goliath this who was much happier now. He said that now that they have beaten Xanatos they could do it again. I said we will and we will do it together and then he turned to stone. 

Actually these past night weren't too bad. The gargoyles beat Xanatos, Goliath got some hope, and I guess my partner isn't that bad. And most important of all I still got the edge. 

Sincerely,

Elisa Maza

   [1]: mailto:Daydreamgirl007@yahoo.com



End file.
